1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to 1-halo- or 1-lower alkoxy-4-trichloromethylphthalazines and their use as fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heterocyclic ring compounds which have both a trichloromethyl and either a halo or lower alkoxy group attached to the heterocyclic ring have been known as effective fungicides. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,588 and 3,260,725, both issued to Hansjuergen A. Schroeder on July 12, 1966. However, applicants believe that until the present invention disclosed herein no one has investigated using phthalazines having these combinations of substituents as fungicides.